A Needed Change
by RavenStark
Summary: Summary: Jake Jensen WAS taking a break from the life of guns and violence, until he met a cute German girl named Levana Somer. And there's more to her than she lets on... Rated T for occasional gun violence and pervasive language. More based on the movie than the comics.


A Needed Change

Chapter One

The sign over the door said, 'Hometown Café'.

I'd only started going there for the free WiFi, because if I needed to do anything serious it would be harder to trace. And it was a five minute walk from my apartment. I never said a word to anyone, just figured out the password and sat in the back of the café. Until one particular day that a shadow fell over my tablet screen. A girl of no more than nineteen or twenty stood next to me, a hand in her apron pocket and her eyes on mine. "Um, sir, if you're going to be here for more than an hour, could you at least buy a coffee, or a cup of water? My boss is mad at me because you're not buying anything and you're 'mooching' off our WiFi.."

I had to smile. She was kinda cute, in a lost puppy kind of way. And pretty, too. Long hair tucked into a hairnet and brown baseball cap, part of the uniform. Thin, square-lensed glasses framed her heart shaped face and dark brown eyes. No makeup, except for a tiny bit of eyeliner, if you squinted. A hint of a German accent, if you listened hard enough. I peeked at the name badge on her petite chest. _Levana_, it read in neat handwriting.

I blinked up at her, standing. "Sure, I'll buy a coffee from ya. Wouldn't want a cutie like you to get in trouble."

As I predicted, she blushed and went back to the counter, tucking her bangs into her hat.

After that, I always made sure I bought a coffee from her before I got to 'work'. Girls shouldn't get into trouble for no reason.

One morning, she was sitting at my usual table instead of standing behind the counter. Well, sitting being a relative term. Her baseball cap was askew, hair poking out from under it. Her head resting on her arms, back heaving every few breaths. Classic signs of crying. _Uh oh. _I knew then that I had to be careful. It was dangerous, getting attached to civilians. But this girl looked like she needed a friendly face or a shoulder to cry on, _something_. So I slid in slowly next to her, putting my tablet on my lap. "Uhm, Levana? You okay?"

She jumped slightly, as if not expecting anyone to be there. As she lifted her head to look at me, I saw a dark bruise on her cheekbone, and another on her neck. "Jake...?" She whispered, barely audible. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, complete with those tiny red dots from crying for a _long_ time. She looked scared, and I was instantly pissed. "Lev, who did this to you?" I reached out, fingers hovering just above the marks on her otherwise white skin.

She looked away from me. "No one. I fell down."

I gently pulled her face back to look at me. "Don't lie to me. Just tell me. Please?"

She looked at me with a touch of fear in her eyes, glanced toward the back of the café, and then back to me.

I growled quietly. _Of course. The manager_. He'd been violently loud with some of the other employees before. I looked at Levana carefully. "Did he hit you, Lev?"

She nodded, tearing up slightly.

That's all it took.

Hand in my jacket curling around my Magnum, I swept behind the counter and through the swinging doors.

Turns out café kitchens are busy places, but the manager is always the easiest one to spot. They talk the loudest and either have a stupid smile or a ridiculously surly frown thing going on. I crept up behind him, and I was instantly hit by a wave of whiskey. Ugh. Way too early to be that drunk. He almost staggered into me, swearing in a language I didn't recognize. He turned and glared at me. "You! What are you doing in here? This is for employees only, not WiFi moochers. Get out of here before I call the police!"

I sneered and whipped out the gun, pointing it between his bulging eyes. "Oh really? After you hit that girl out there, Levana? Not a good plan."

He was panicking, a few drops of sweat rolling down his temple. "Hey, look man, put the gun down. Ain't no need for that."

I growled and pushed the barrel into his skin. "Just like there ain't no need to hit a woman that doesn't deserve it."

I heard the doors swing open behind me, and a quiet gasp. "Jake! Stop!"

I turned my head slightly and saw Levana standing behind me.

"What are you _doing_?" She looked even more scared now, eyes wide behind square frames.

The man in front of me sneered. "You know this idiot, kraut?"

My head whipped back to face him, and I clicked the safety off the Magnum. "Say it again. I dare you."

His already stupidly huge eyes got bigger. "Alright, alright. Just..put the gun down. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't shoot me."

I lowered the gun, intentionally aiming at that sweet spot between his squishy legs. "Listen, fat ass. You're going to apologize to her. And then you're going to give her a month's pay. Now."

He looked like he was about to argue, so I did the trick Cougs had shown me, cocking the gun fast and refocusing on the man's crotch.

He looked like he was about to cry as he mumbled a weak apology to Lev, and reached into the safe in the back room, handing her a small wad of bills. She was about to walk back out before I said, "Count it and make sure it's all there." I think she was a little comforted by the fact that I didn't sound like I was going to kill her as I said it, so she counted the bills out loud, a sum of about a thousand dollars. She nodded at me. "Thank you, Jake." And with that, she walked up to me, easily pulled the gun out of my hand and pistol whipped the guy. He fell to the floor, whimpering.

I could only stare. "Levana...?"

She smiled weakly. "Self-defense stuff my parents taught me."

I nodded, swallowing thickly. "I guess that means you quit, huh?"

She giggled. "Yeah. And now I have to find another job.. And somewhere to stay..."

I shrugged. "Uhm. It might be forward of me, but you're welcome to stay with me until you find a place.."

She seemed to consider it as we walked back into the main room of the café, me grabbing my tablet and her tossing her apron and cap onto the counter. Levana finally spoke when I opened the door for her.

"Only if you have cable. I love G4."

I smiled and we walked to my apartment, laughing the whole way.

Sure, Clay n' them would be pissed, but I had a feeling there was more to this barista than a pretty face. And besides, she likes G4.

Just before I walked in her door with her, she turned to me and stuck out a hand. "Levana Somer."

I grinned and took it. "Jacob Jensen."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Levana look over it. I sighed. "And this is Carlos. He's my roommate." I looked over my shoulder to see the bastard standing behind me. He just shook his head and looked at Levana. "I'd be happy to help you pack, señorita." He gave her that catlike smile of his from under that damned hat, and she blushed and led him inside her apartment while I stood outside for a moment, kicking the front step to help get my anger out. _That... cock blocking dickhead! He was there the whole time. If he steals her before I've even gotten her, I swear to whatever deity is creeping on my thoughts, I will eat his hat._

**I don't own Jake, Cougar, Clay, Pooch, or any of the characters except for Levana. Everything else except for the scenarios belong to DC Comics.**


End file.
